


Crushing her Confidence

by SpookySkeletons119



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Lust, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Rough Sex, Size Kink, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySkeletons119/pseuds/SpookySkeletons119
Summary: Katherine and her turtle friends capture an Elite Foot Ninja with the intent of getting information out of him in order to save their kidnapped friend, April. But once alone with the tied-up ninja, she finds it difficult to keep her hands (and tongue) to herself, something she at first thinks she regrets after he escapes.Warning that there's some dub-con elements, don't read if you ain't into that.
Relationships: Elite Foot Ninja/Katherine (OC)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Crushing her Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that here, the Foot Ninja are actual, dangerous enemies.. as they should be, if you ask me..

The museum courtyard and roof were clear, at least as far as Katherine could tell from her position across the street on top of the apartment building. It was past midnight, however, and a cloudy sky, making it all the more difficult to see, so she flicked on the nightvision of the binoculars, but a disappointing click was heard from the device, followed by no artificial light.

“Dammit, Donnie, this thing’s broken again. …Donnie, do you copy?” Katherine whispered through the microphone and bud in her ear. “I’m here Kath. Hey, it’s pretty old, and not my fault Mikey dropped it, _again_.” Donatello emphasized the last words towards Mikey, who whispered back defensively

“Oh come on, how many more times are you gonna whine about it, I said it was an accident!”

Katherine intervened before they started bickering yet again that night “The roof is still clear. Leo, Raph, how are things on your end?” She shifted the binoculars in the direction of the alley through which the other two turtles snuck, but failed to notice anything in the even thicker darkness.

“We’re almost at the fire escape, Kath, if the roof is clear we’ll climb up and go in via one of the windows.” Leo’s voice was followed by sounds of metal creaking on their end, as they began going up the stairs near the back of the building.

“Roger that, I can see an open window on the roof. Be careful, guys.. Even though I lost count of how many times I already told you how stupid this is to begin with, who cares if the Foot really are trying to steal some ancient artifacts crap? Let the police deal with it, since when do we have to keep an eye out for thieves?” Katherine didn’t attempt to hide her exasperated tone, but Raph spoke before Leo could repeat his speech from earlier

“Damn right, but Mr. self-righteous here has to shove his nose where it ain’t got no business. And since Master Splinter would have our asses if we let something happen to him, we gotta waste our time with this too!”

A somewhat annoyed sigh was heard over the radio, followed by Leo’s voice, she could tell he was making an effort to speak quietly “Like I said, they aren’t ordinary artifacts, we can’t sit around doing nothing while the Foot-“

“Contact! Just spotted a few shadows in the west alley, moving towards the museum.” Katherine interrupted and zoomed in, but the silhouettes she previously noticed had already vanished.

“As I suspected.. Thanks Kath, stay where you are and keep an eye out, we’re heading in now.” Leo replied over the radio, she nodded and watched the roof of the museum as he and Raph approached the open window through which they accessed the building.

“Nothing on our end guys, still searching the first floor.” Donatello interjected

“Understood, continue searching and keep your eyes peeled for Foot, we’ll do the same then meet on the second floor.” Leo advised his brother.

Katherine continued zooming around the building with the binoculars while half-listening to the chattering of her friends in the background, although once a large thick cloud passed by, blocking even more of the low light from the moon, the darkness made it hard to distinguish much of anything, especially in the alleys. She let out a small frustrated sigh and leaned against the waist-high ledge of the building, while still looking through the binoculars with some caution.

At first, she thought that night was going to be nothing more than a total waste of time, a dangerous waste of time, at that, but now, the shadows she spotted were beginning to raise her concerns further, she couldn’t help wishing Leo would stop being so nosy, especially when innocent people weren’t at risk, yet lately he had become annoyingly stubborn when it came to the Foot and their business.

She felt around her belt to double-check everything was still in place; even though she was equipped with a suppressed Colt 1911, she felt hesitant to use it unless absolutely necessary. Fortunately for her, Donatello had constructed her another pistol, armed with special sleep gas capsules that could knock out an opponent within several seconds, if aimed properly at the face. She was certainly grateful for it, and had used it occasionally in the past, as her martial arts skills were limited, and she preferred to not use her Colt against people, she hadn’t killed anyone yet, and had no intentions to start on that path.

Minutes passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening, Katherine’s hand holding the binoculars drooped down, away from her face, and she couldn’t suppress a small yawn. Rubbing her eyes and messing up her mascara, she almost dropped the binoculars down the side of the building when a sudden loud crashing sound came through the radio.

“Guys, what was that?!” She immediately jolted upright and began scanning around the building, her concern escalating without receiving any reply for several tense seconds “Leo, do you copy?!”

Her heart rate picked up drastically when she then began hearing grunts and sounds of metal clashing, followed by Leonardo’s distressed voice “Kath! It’s the Foot, they _were_ in the museum! Stay there, we’ll take care of them!”

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, even more so when Don and Mikey reported that they had just encountered their share of Foot ninja as well. “Oh my god, how many are there?!”

“Not sure, seeing about half a dozen on our end!” Raph spoke between punches and grunts, followed by Don “We’ve got more here, dammit, stick together!”

Katherine bit her lip in anxiety while the sounds of battle went on, she hated when this happened, she hated feeling powerless when her friends were in danger and were telling her to stand aside and wait while their lives were at risk.

_Relax, they’ve dealt with Foot soldiers plenty before, they can take them, even if they are outnumbered.._

Trying to reassure herself somewhat worked, but the continuing metal clashing noises were keeping at bay any sense of calm.

While her worries were still there, once she zoomed on the roof of the museum ahead, they had instantly skyrocketed. Her heart skipped a beat as her wide frightful eyes followed the large but deathly silent shape of the Elite Foot ninja running towards the open window and slipping inside the building, the same way her friends had gone in. Clutching the binoculars tightly with dread, she opened her mouth to speak

“G.. guys.. an elite is coming. Leo, he just went in through the roof window..”

“What?! Dammit, Raph, keep an eye out, a foot eli-“ Leo’s urgent voice was abruptly interrupted by a pained short scream, a glass breaking sound and a loud crash.

“Leo?! Are you okay, should I call the police? Guys, get the hell out of there, there’s too many and that elite is coming!” Katherine’s questions were only followed by more sounds of battle and struggle.

_Shit! Shit, shit, oh my god, what do I do?!_

“Don’t think they’d just let us leave right now Kat. Don’t call the police, the Foot might not choose to scatter like cockroaches this time, you know it happened before, they’re not always afraid of cops!” Raph finally replied with heavy breaths as he fought two ninja at once.

“Shit, alright! Dammit!” She smacked the binoculars on the ledge of the building in frustration, but then quickly raised them back to her face and scanned the area, the thought of yet another Foot Elite was terrifying, she told herself the least she could do was keep an eye out and alert her friends in case it happened.

The following few minutes felt painfully long to her, the continuous sounds of battle kept her nerves on edge, although the silver lining was that neither she nor the turtles could spot more enemy reinforcements. However, while their numbers were finally beginning to dwindle, the Elite still remained as the main threat.

The last straw was when she heard a long painful wail from Mikey which was then abruptly silenced; without a second thought, she took off back into the apartment building and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could without stumbling down

“Mikey?! Are you alright, what happened, guys?!” she shouted into the microphone, uncaring of the residents she might alarm on the way. The radio was receiving nothing but sounds of static, grunts, crashing and struggle, until Donatello replied in an urgent tone

“Mikey’s hurt bad. Guys, we need to get out of here!”

Worst case scenarios started to flood Katherine’s mind, fueling her to sprint across the street and up the stairs behind the museum as fast as her legs could take her. As her feet pounded on the partly rusty metal stairway, she checked her left holster and made sure her Colt was loaded, but then switched to the pistol Don had made her, hoping it would be enough and she wouldn’t have to shoot someone to death in order to save her friends.

When she reached the window, she was terrified to see traces of blood mixed with broken glass on the white tiled floor, she carefully dropped down, praying the blood didn’t belong to one of the turtles but also that she wasn’t going to jump right into the enemy’s arms. After landing with some difficulty from the height of the ceiling, she quickly pulled her special pistol out of its holster and held it at arm’s length in front of her with both hands. Glancing around with her heart pounding out of her chest, she saw no sign of the enemy, but heard the clashing sounds coming from not too far away.

She moved through half ruined art exhibits, and judging from all the broken glass and damaged objects, she figured a silent alarm had possibly gone off, the police were likely on their way.

_Dammit, last thing we need is to get arrested and for the guys to be dragged to a zoo, or worse._

As she reached a large crimson carpeted room lined with antique weapons and armor, some of them half-destroyed and lying on the floor, the sight before her horrified her. Mikey was slowly crawling towards the doorway she came in through, followed by a long trail of blood coming from a large deep gash on his leg, Don was holding his side in pain while knocking out another ninja, adding to the number of unconscious bodies around, then rushing towards the fight between the Foot Elite, Leo and Raph near the center of the room.

“Donnie!” The panicked scream left her immediately after the Elite parried Leo’s incoming katana slash, turned towards the charging Donatello, and planted a swift, powerful kick to his chest, sending the turtle flying and landing near Katherine’s feet. She quickly crouched down to check on her friend, grateful that he could still stand as she helped him up, but the realization of how bad the situation really was urged her to do something.

Approaching to stand several meters away, she raised her pistol at arm’s length, and apart from her slightly shaky hand, the fact that the fight was still very active made it all the more difficult to get a clear shot on the ninja’s head. Her heart skipped a beat when suddenly, the Elite disappeared into a cloud of smoke, then reappeared behind Raph, and with a hard kick, sending him crashing into Leo, landing both of them onto the floor.

Despite her rapidly thumping heart, Katherine pushed herself to sneak behind the distracted ninja to the best of her abilities, while still keeping some distance. When she took aim, she was somewhat relieved to notice she had a good shot of his head, but then the thought struck her of how it was likely that it would only be effective from the front, and she feared that if she fired now, she would waste her only chance. Before making a sound, she took a few more steps away, and hid her pistol behind her back in an attempt to appear non-threatening, then purposefully spoke vaguely enough for her friends to understand her plan

“Guys, there’s too much movement, you know what we can do..”

While the injured Don was busy wrapping the bleeding wound of the even more injured Mikey, Leo and Raph could only throw each other a brief look of both understanding and doubt, before dashing to each side of the ninja, the latter turtle replying with a groan

“Hold him still? I know what you mean but we can barely-whoa!” Raph quickly dodged the Elite’s incoming blade, then stepped to the side and a few feet back.

After a nearly unnoticeable nod to his brother who was now behind the Elite, he clenched his fingers tightly around his sais and let out an attention-drawing battle cry as he began rushing towards the ninja ahead. The Elite threw a quick glance behind his shoulder to Leo, seeing the turtle step to the side, then turned back to the other charging turtle and prepared his blade to counter attack.

Just as he was about to clash with the incoming turtle, he suddenly felt the other’s arm tighten around his neck, right after the back of his knee was kicked and held down with the turtle’s foot, momentarily forcing him into a kneeling position. “Kath, now!” Leo shouted struggling to hold the large man as still as he possibly could, barely finding the strength to do so for a few crucial seconds.

From that angle, Katherine at least had a side shot of the ninja’s head, so with as much accuracy as she could muster in the desperate situation, she aimed and fired; the custom-made capsule launched from the gun immediately shattered on the side of his head, releasing a small cloud of bluish, nearly transparent fumes, in a couple feet radius.

“Get away, Leo!” she shouted, and the turtle quickly obliged, he stepped away from the ninja just in time to only get briefly lightheaded from the small amount of fumes that reached his own nostrils.

The Elite tried to slash him the moment the turtle’s grip released him, however, the fumes he had inhaled were already proving effective. Very quickly, his movement became sluggish, he then attempted to back away, but just after three steps, his muscles began growing increasingly weaker, to the point that he dropped his double blade on the floor, which was soon followed by his body. Katherine, Leo and Raph watched panting with pounding hearts as the man tried to stand back up, then, they all breathed a sigh of relief when the fumes didn’t fail them and the ninja fully collapsed on the floor, finally knocked out.

“Mikey, Don!” Leo quickly called to his injured brothers, relieved to see they were still in one piece, albeit injured fairly badly.

“Ughhh, why do these guys hit like freight trains?..” Mikey groaned as he was helped up by Raph, followed by Leo and Don, fortunately the latter being able to walk by himself.

“We need to leave, quick, I think a silent alarm went off.” Don advised as he turned towards one of the broken windows

“Wait.” Leo interjected and paused, catching his breath from the previous fight, his request raising some confused eyebrows, even more so as he began walking towards the unconscious ninja.

“First off, I know it sounds like a bad idea but.. I’ve been thinking about it, we’re not finding any clues on where the Purple Dragons took April, we know they were working with the Foot at the time, and we saw an Elite on that mission too.” He wasn’t surprised when he threw a glance at the others and saw the frowns of unease on the faces of his brothers, but he continued “Just think about it, one of these guys really could know where the Dragons took April, all we’d have to do is take him with us, tie him down good and find a way to make him talk.”

Leo was not at all surprised when Raph was quick to shout “What?! Did you hit your head too hard? How the heck do you think you can get info out of an Elite, they’re Shredder’s guard for crying out loud, who knows what secrets of the Foot they’re keeping, think they didn’t have some sorta training to resist interrogation? How you think you’re gonna make him talk anyway, torture him or something? You some sort of expert interrogator now?”

An annoyed sigh left Leo, and he made an effort not to snap back at his brother “I know that, and no I’m not, but maybe we can find a way, we’ll think of something! What else can we do, what do you suggest, that we keep searching blindly, keep finding nothing, and meanwhile who knows what’s happening to April, if we’re even going to find her before it’s too late?”

Raph shook his head, but lowered his voice “Even if we had to, where would you even keep this bastard, look around, don’t have to tell you how dangerous they are, Master Splinter would never allow us to bring a Foot anywhere near our hideout.”

Leo opened his mouth to protest again, but the room went silent and all eyes turned to Katherine when she suddenly interjected

“I’ll take him.” She spoke again to answer the confused stares of disbelief “I-I know it’s dangerous, but I have to agree with Leo, the Elite were with the Purple Dragons when April was kidnapped, the Foot are our best chance to get a clue on where the Dragons took her, the more time we waste, the more danger she’s in. Yes, Master Splinter won’t allow you to bring an Elite to the hideout, so we could bring him to my place, tie him down, and then see about getting some info out of him.”

Leo nodded, and when he looked to Raph, his brother sighed heavily “This is crazy, even for us...” he shook his head and paused, until he finally reluctantly gave in “But you have a point.. Fine, do what you want. Guys?” He turned to Don and Mikey, who nodded, although the hesitation and concern on their faces was obvious.

“I’m afraid I have to agree, I’ve been searching for clues relentlessly for the past week, the last trail went cold three days ago.. We just have to be really careful.. Kath.” Don spoke as he turned to the girl

“Definitely. Alright, let’s bring him and get out of here before the cops arrive.” She glanced to Raph, who quickly turned to Leo with a slight frown, his gaze speaking for itself

“Let’s go..” Leo approached the unconscious ninja and fireman-carried him down the stairs to the closest window on the ground floor, through which they all snuck out, and as they walked down the dark alley, the sound of the incoming police sirens reached their ears, indicating the narrow escape they just managed to pull.

Approaching the open sewer lid, Leo spoke with some difficulty, the ninja on his back was quite heavy, and the fact that he just went through a hard battle did not make it easier for him

“Kath, we need to go down and take another exit, away from the museum area. Raph, go ahead of us and prepare the van, we have to get this guy to her place as soon as possible and secure him, those sleep fumes last for only an hour at most, we need to make sure he can’t go anywhere and is no threat to her.”

Raph grumbled something in response but complied, and Katherine nodded while they climbed down into the sewer and helped their injured comrades follow.

* * *

With enough haste, the turtles had managed to safely bring the ninja to Katherine’s flat in the quiet suburbs, away from the busy city, and prepared the sturdy rope they brought from their hideout.

“I still have a bad feeling about this.. Where you gonna keep him, Kath?” Raph asked as they exited the van and quickly entered the house, covered by the darkness of the night.

“A basement would have been ideal, but since I don’t have one.. The bed in the guest bedroom is really big and heavy, we tie him down to the legs of that thing and he’s not going anywhere.” Katherine spoke, turning on a few lights as she walked, leading them through the house and opening the door to a bedroom.

Raph chuckled “Just make sure you put the bastard on the floor Leo, don’t need him to be comfortable, especially after what they just put us through.”

The room they stepped in was medium sized, the large bed occupying most of it, directly ahead of the TV set, with a leather couch and desk opposite of each other on the sides.

Placing the unconscious ninja on the floor at the foot of the bed, they quickly began wrapping the ropes around his wrists, then connecting it to the sturdy legs of the bed on each side, double checking that it was tight enough and secure, it did allow his hands to reach just a few inches away, but nothing further.

Pulling on the rope as hard as she could, Katherine nodded to the turtles who stepped back “Good job, this guy’s not going anywhere until we find a way to get info out of him.”

Raph picked up the ninja’s double blade and placed it in Katherine’s palm “Yeah, wish us luck with that, hope the genius who came up with this can get another smart idea soon.” He threw a glance at his brother, who ignored him and only advised Katherine to be careful again.

Nodding reassuringly, she watched the turtles take their leave, then went to leave as well and lock the door behind her.

Before she left the room, however, she reached for the couch and picked up the ninja’s hat that she took and brought along when it fell off his head after he was knocked out at the museum. Curiously inspecting it for a few seconds, she joked to herself

“Nice hat.” and playfully tossed it a few feet forward, gently landing it right on his head. With a small celebration at her improving aim, she left the room and locked the door behind her.

After carefully resting the double blade against the kitchen counter, she glanced at the time and was surprised to see it was well past midnight, yet she did not feel sleepy at all. Even so, her body was fairly tired after the escapades she had with her friends the previous long day, so she decided to at least relax after a shower. As she prepared for it, however, she couldn’t resist the temptation, and the shower was replaced by a long hot bubble bath, one so relaxing that she felt hesitant to end it. With a pleased exhale, she lazily raised one long pale leg out of the water and rested it on the side of the tub, she was beginning to feel too warm, and the feeling hadn’t subsided even when she exposed her skin to the colder-by-comparison air of the bathroom.

When she ran the soapy loofa down her abdomen and reached between her legs, however, she also became fully aware of the other kind of warmth that resided within her, as the contact over her oversensitive clit sent a short wave of pleasure in response to being rubbed over.

 _Dammit, are you serious.. why now.._ Deciding to ignore her terribly timed arousal, she finished up her bath, brushed her teeth and chestnut hair then applied some messy make up, contemplating leaving the house again if she wasn’t going to begin feeling sleepy soon.

With only the towel wrapped around her body, she walked to her bedroom, just next door from the guest bedroom, she considered checking on the captive ninja, but figured she should put some clothes on first. Stepping into her bedroom, she slipped on a pair of white thongs along with a fairly large white shirt. Still feeling too warm in more ways than one, she skipped putting on pants, as the shirt was just long enough to cover her behind, although her feet did feel ever-so-slightly cold, so she put on a pair of dark blue thigh-length socks with tiny white bowties at the top.

After picking up the laptop from her desk, she walked with it over to the next bedroom where she pulled up a small table in front of the TV set and placed the computer on it. As she waited for the device to boot up, she threw a glance over her shoulder, and was relieved to confirm that the ninja was still seemingly unconscious.

Preparing the webcam to connect to Donatello, she started up the required programs, but hesitated making the connection just yet. As much as she knew that the best course of action for her would be to keep her distance, she was just unable to ignore her curiosity, even though she couldn’t tell where it stemmed from, whether it was from the persistent, distracting feeling between her legs, or the fact that one of the most dangerous enemies from the Foot clan she and her friends had faced was tied down and unconscious right behind her.

She bit her lip lightly, well aware that the thoughts refusing to leave her mind were anything but good ideas, yet still turned around and approached the ninja. With caution, she kneeled on the floor a couple feet away from him, and when she looked underneath his hat, she noticed his eyes were still closed. Even though he appeared still and harmless, she had to admit, she still felt tense, knowing he could wake up at any moment, and while she trusted that the turtles tied him down well, she didn’t trust that he wouldn’t do his best to escape.

Glancing around the area on the floor around him, she saw nothing at all that he could use to free himself, his wrists were tightly bound, his blade was in the kitchen, and he couldn’t reach the pouch near his belt. Even so, she decided it would be for the best to remove it regardless, just in case, she doubted she would be able to sleep later if there were any tools inside that he could use to escape.

Slowly crawling closer to him, she reached over to his waist and carefully began unbuckling the pouch belt. A faint blush began making itself noticeable on her cheeks, she was well aware what the interaction would look like to an unknowing observer, but she pushed the thought away, just as she removed the belt and tossed it on the bed, safely out of reach.

Looking back at the ninja, her cheeks heated up further when her gaze landed on his biceps bulging under his tan skin, then followed the vein down to his thick forearms and large, limp hands, tightly secured with the rope around the wrists. She made no effort to prevent her eyes from shifting towards his broad chest, down his abdomen, over his muscular legs, not without pausing for a few moments and blushing redder at the bulge in his pants.

A small soft sigh left Katherine’s lips, she couldn’t lie to herself, it was undoubtedly the wrong time, and especially the wrong man, but she had to admit, she had spent so much time with a pack of humanoid turtles that she had almost forgotten how appealing a real man could look like. As dangerous and improper as she knew it was, she couldn’t deny the fact that she also really wanted to know what he felt like.

Even though she had seen Elite Foot ninja quite a few times before while she was with her turtle friends, at the time, she was far more concerned with getting out of harm’s way than anything else, it was much later, when she was safe and alone, that any indecent thoughts would surface in her mind, before she would quickly push them away in shame and fear.

With a hesitant hand, she reached forward and gently placed her palm on the center of his chest; she didn’t know why she was slightly startled when she felt his heart beating softly and steadily. Slowly moving her hand lower with mild pressure, she did her best to ignore the increasingly distracting wetness between her legs as her fingers traveled down the hard planes of his abs.

Before she could remove her hand at her own leisure, it abruptly jolted back reflexively, and she yelped then fell back on her ass when he suddenly opened his eyes and tried to move with blinding speed, only to be immediately held in place by the rope around his wrists. Placing her hand on her own chest, she tried to calm her heart’s rapid thumping and reassured herself that she wasn’t at any risk, since, as expected, the bindings were keeping the ninja at a safe distance.

Upon glancing at the rope around his wrists and understanding the situation, the man stopped struggling altogether, which, had it been a less dangerous foe, would have calmed Katherine down, but in this case, she knew he had already started to think of ways to escape. She did, however, look back at him with some confusion when his stare turned and remained on her for a few seconds, until she realized why.

Suppressing another yelp, she quickly closed her open legs and knelt a couple feet away from him, before speaking with some embarrassment

“Oh, uhm, so you’re awake.. Yeah.. Well. As you can probably tell, my friends and I brought you to my place, we need information on April O’Neal.”

Dead silence replaced her voice. She cleared her throat and continued with a light frown

“We know the Foot were working with the Purple Dragons when they kidnapped her, and we saw one or two Elite with them too. You know where they took her, don’t you?”

Again, she received no reply, which added to her frustration

“Listen, you’re not going to see freedom ever again until you tell us everything you know about where they took her!”

Katherine tried to sound increasingly more demanding and serious as she spoke, but just the way his red eyes pierced her, intimidating her without her even fully realizing it, made her seem more pleading instead of authoritative. He said nothing, only continued to stare her down with nearly glowing solid red eyes from underneath his hat. When he slightly cocked his head to the side and she noticed the red cloth of his mask move just a bit near where his lips were, she frowned in frustration, she could hardly believe it, it seemed like he was smirking, mocking her from such a position.

“I’m serious! We’ll hand you over to the police if you don’t tell us everything you know about where they took April!” With a boost of courage and knowing that he was currently no danger to her, she leaned forward and smacked her fist against his thigh to emphasize her demand, then dared to glare at him. Annoyingly, he once again didn’t say a word, which only increased her frustration, caused both by his refusal to cooperate, as well as by her persistent inappropriate arousal. On a whim, she stormed out of the room, rushed to the kitchen, picked up his double blade and returned to the captive ninja.

A small smirk plastered on her lips when he looked to her and she noticed the muscles in his arms tense slightly at the sight of his weapon in her hand. Kneeling down, she cautiously sliced the top of his shirt with one end of the razor-sharp blade, her smirk widening upon seeing the way he tensed up further, as if anticipating to be carved up by his own weapon, but she then placed it down and only used her hands to tear open the thin yet surprisingly tough black cloth all the way down to his waist. 

Leaning in, she tried not to make it obvious how distracting the sight of his bare sculpted chest and abdomen was, and reached for the double blade again, the sharp pointed end of which she cautiously placed at the base of his neck, between his collar bones, then spoke with faux amusement

“Well, wouldn’t this be embarrassing, the Shredder’s Elite Guard, sliced up with his own weapon, by a girl who barely knows any martial arts, huh?” a short giggle left her, then, seeing that he remained tense yet silent, both her expression and tone turned dead serious “Listen.. Don’t think I won’t hurt you to get our friend back, just tell me what you know, before I call other people for this interrogation, and trust me, you don’t want to meet them, they can make anyone talk, but through _very_ painful methods.”

Katherine hoped to god her bluff would work, since she was truly lying through her teeth, chopping him up was out of the question for her, and there were no other people she could call that could interrogate him. Much to her chagrin, all she got out of him in response was one deep breath in and out, the movement of his chest stealing her attention again.

“Fuck..” she whispered to herself before slumping back in defeat and placing the double blade on the floor, out of reach.

As she watched him silently stare at her with a confident, defiant, almost expectant gaze, she found it very difficult to ignore the way her frustration was changing, it was less about her failure to extract any information out of him, and more about the increasingly distracting feeling of emptiness in her overly warm pussy that demanded attention. Again, her gaze dropped down to his abdomen, but this time it stopped on his crotch, and a wicked idea sprang in her mind, she didn’t suppress a playful smirk before leaning in again.

“Not gonna make a sound huh.. We’ll see about that..” she spoke under her breath, more to herself as she grabbed his blade again and carefully sliced the wrapped belt around his waist, letting the Foot Clan emblem attached to it slip onto the floor with it. After standing up to place the blade on the desk out of reach, she stepped back towards him, and as she did so, her rational mind shouted at her about all the ways in which her intentions were wrong, but despite heeding the cautious thoughts, she still decided to go ahead with her impulse, encouraged by the brain fog of her arousal.

With some hesitation, she kneeled down, grabbed his legs and straightened them forward, a slightly difficult task, since even though he hadn’t resisted the movement, the large ninja’s muscular legs were more than a little heavy for her to pull. Only after she was done did the thought occur to her that he made no effort to stop her, it surprised her, and even more so when she realized that he could have easily kicked her when she had briefly but foolishly put herself in such a vulnerable position.

After momentarily scolding herself mentally and telling herself to not make such a mistake again, she did her best to ignore the growing heat in her cheeks as she pushed herself to straddle the man before her rational mind kicked in too much and made her change her mind. Without allowing herself time for second thoughts, she dropped her pelvis onto his crotch, and in response, he did grunt lowly, but she was too surprised and distracted by the sudden pleasant feeling of her sensitive clit landing on something semi-solid bulging under his pants to notice.

Partially to hide her blush, she leaned into his chest and an embarrassed yet playful giggle left her, she briefly rested her lips against his skin, feeling the smooth firmness of his chest, before poking her wet hot tongue out and slowly sliding it upwards. Pushing away the material of his cape to feel the skin of his neck, she felt his muscles tensing as her tongue continued its journey, along with a small shift in his hips, yet he still did not make another sound, not even when she suddenly bit his neck hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, the only thing she got out of him was a sharp inhale, and his arms trying to reach for her reflexively, only to be held in place by the rope.

More aroused than frustrated now, she gently kissed the spot she harshly bit before whispering

“You’re just wasting both our time, you know.. Why not just tell me what you know, then walk free?..” With a short grinding motion against his crotch, she suppressed a moan when she realized the cock she was sitting on was beginning to grow noticeably firmer. The sudden grunt she got from him pleasantly surprised her, and even more so when he finally spoke to her, his voice deep and menacing

“You will pay for this, little girl..”

Although his words gave Katherine pause, her brain fog only made his threat sound more exciting than frightening, she couldn’t contain the sly smirk that grew on her lips, and she playfully bounced on his crotch a few times, pleased to feel his muscles tensing up again in response, as well as by the now more noticeable thick shape of his shaft positioned between her nether lips

“Is that so?” a small giggle left her again, she began slowly rocking her hips back and forth against his, while resting her hands on his abdomen, slightly pushing her nails into his muscles, and not bothering to suppress the moan that escaped her at the friction of his shaft against her sensitive clit.

Despite the occasional intervention of her rational mind urging her to stop and reminding her of how wrong her actions were, her attention mostly remained on the satisfying feeling between her legs, she couldn’t help but love how the more she went on, the bigger and harder he got, and the better it felt. She also loved how now he was making an effort to remain silent, but also attempted to grab her, only to clench his fist when his hand was held back by the bindings around his wrist.

As much as she enjoyed the sensation and did not want to stop the motion, she decided it was time to put into action another idea that had been lingering deep in the back of her mind for quite some time, it was the perfect opportunity. Somewhat hesitantly, but also with mischievous anticipation, she sat up and carefully pulled his legs just enough apart to make room for herself to kneel in front of him, the heat in her cheeks rising further upon looking at the large tight tent in his pants, leaned on the side, appearing as if asking to be released.

With a curious playful smirk, she reached forward and ran a finger along his cock through his pants, from the tip to the hilt, and flinched when he suddenly attempted to reach for her again, more forcefully this time, but ignored him once she realized with relief that the rope around his wrists still held strong. As her finger traveled down his shaft, however, a faint puzzled frown soon formed on her face.

_Huh? No way, is this some sort of optical illusion or is he part horse or something?_

Having decided to clear her confusion and satisfy her curiosity quicker, she began unzipping his pants, and her jaw slightly dropped when his painfully erect cock sprang out, she didn’t know why she was surprised that it didn’t look like it would even fit in her mouth, after all, he was a large man, more than a foot taller than her, and he was well proportioned. For a moment, she considered looking at him, just to see if she could figure out his expression judging only by his eyes, but she felt too embarrassed.

Again, the nagging feeling that her actions were wrong had returned, and while she tried to console herself with the fact that he was already a bad person, the thought also struck her that he hadn’t even said anything resembling a request for her to stop what she was doing; while he did attempt to grab her, she did not know for what reason, and even though unbinding his wrists was out of the question, he could still speak, yet he hadn’t spoken a word to stop her. On the other hand, she could tell by the way his chest moved up and down with deep breaths while his piercing gaze remained fixed on her the whole time that he wanted something. Exactly what that was, however, she couldn’t tell, she didn’t know if he was angry and wanted to rip her head off, or something else entirely.

With some hesitation, she reached forward and wrapped her fingers around his tan cock, unable to encompass its girth, a mischievous smirk growing on her lips upon feeling a slight throb on his shaft once she began moving her hand up and down with a firm grip, followed by a gruff exhale from the ninja, whose fingers could only clench into a tight fist, well aware by then of his inability to get his hands on her.

Leaning down closer and poking her tongue out, the temptation to look up at him struck her, but her cheeks already felt like they were on fire. While a sense of disbelief at her own actions crossed her mind, there was also a strong sense of some type of perverse pleasure, caused not only by the lewd acts, but also by the fact that one of the most dangerous ninja of the Foot clan, the enemy of her and her friends, was tied down to her bed, unable to do anything to her, while she could take the liberty of teasing him as she saw fit. A small shudder went through her body at the thought of what he could do to her if he escaped, but she pushed the frightful scenario away.

Once her wet hot tongue made contact with the base of his stiff cock, she couldn’t contain a smirk when she heard another deep, slightly gravelly exhale leaving the ninja, she could easily tell that he was making an effort to remain quiet, although she couldn’t tell why she enjoyed that so much.

Her chestnut hair hung loose and tickled his abdomen, but also got in her way, so she flipped it over to one side and gathered it over her shoulder. Free of any obstructions, she then began slowly trailing her tongue up the side of his cock, all the while she could feel his eyes staring a hole through her from above, as well as hear his increasingly shallow breathing, which she could only hope was not due to anger and diminishing patience.

Still, she enjoyed the journey up to the tip, sliding her tongue over a bulging vein, leaving traces of both saliva and pink lip gloss along the side of his cock until she reached the tip, which, with some difficulty, she managed to take in her mouth fully. A low groan escaped the man once she began sucking on it like a popsicle, but to her amusement, he quickly silenced himself.

As she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked in her cheeks, she decided that she wanted to take it in further, despite the fact that her mouth was already opened almost painfully wide and felt nearly full. Her effort to bring his shaft deeper into her mouth was successful at first, until she was soon compelled to stop when her gag reflex suddenly began kicking in.

With some playful disappointment at her inability to take his dick in deeper, she settled for firmly sucking onto as much as she could comfortably handle, and another throb from the ninja’s cock drew her attention as he watched her head bobbing up and down between his legs while she sucked. Without warning, she moaned with her mouth full, the vibration of her moan combined with the delightful sensation of her wet tongue and mouth tightly squeezing his shaft as it moved up and down causing another deep groan to leave the man, before he made an effort to silence himself again. Unable to speak with her mouth stuffed, she pressed her lips and squeezed his cock tighter while she very slowly pulled back, until his tip left her mouth with an audible wet pop sound. A giggle left her as she wrapped her fingers around as much as she could reach of his wet girth and began rubbing up and down

“Sorry big guy, pretty sure you and me wouldn’t fit.” she said playfully more to herself as she opened her mouth again and began licking, sucking and kissing the side of his shaft. After feeling a throb between her own legs, she reached a hand under her panties and was only mildly surprised at how wet both her nether lips and the material were, she almost bit his cock when she briefly pressed her finger against her sensitive clit and a wave of pleasure hit her. Reluctantly, she moved her hand away and wiped the slickness on her thigh, then switched to tease the other side of his cock, telling herself that she had all the time in the world for herself, but it wasn’t every day that she had an Elite Foot ninja tied to her bed for her to play with.

Licking the side of his shaft then reaching the top again and sucking on the tip, she let her hand explore up along his abdomen, and was surprised when she suddenly felt his hips slightly thrust upwards, but managing to drive his cock only another inch into her mouth, due to his bindings and position greatly restricting his movement.

Before she could really react, she quickly jolted up when the sound of an incoming call reached her ears from the laptop on the table.

“Shit..” she whispered to herself as she stood up and walked to it, without realizing that by bending down towards the device she was allowing half her rear to be visible under the shirt that rode up her back. Glancing at the screen, she bit her lip upon noticing that the incoming call was from Donatello; she made sure to disable the webcam, then clicked the answer button.

Immediately, the image of her turtle friend popped up on the screen, who was typing away while looking at another screen on his end, but still greeted her

“Hey Kath, just had to check on you, how’s it going? I hope the Elite is still tied down well.”

“O-oh yeah, he’s great, I mean he’s not trying anything funny.” she wiped away the excess saliva from her lips on the white sleeve of her shirt, leaving a pink trail of lip gloss on the material before continuing “Just focus on finding a way to make him talk, don’t worry about me over here, he’s not going anywhere.”

“Easier said than done, we’re trying, but if nothing comes along, maybe we’ll have to involve the police and share what we know about April’s kidnapping, the cops jump at the chance of getting their hands on any Foot members, and I’m trying to get a hold of the footage of the security camera that caught the Purple Dragons leaving with her, that could really help our case too. I’ll contact you the moment I have something, the less time we have to keep that guy at your place, the better.”

Katherine nodded and placed her hand on the lid of the laptop “Sounds like a plan, good luck, I’m gonna get some sleep, talk to you guys later.”

“Stay safe Kath.”

Closing the laptop quickly, she let out a small sigh of relief before turning back to look at the ninja behind her. Seeing the way he sat there with his shirt torn open, painfully erect cock out and wet with her saliva, began quickly bringing back the arousal that she had mostly lost upon speaking to the turtle, but on second thought, she hesitantly told herself it was for the best that she stopped teasing him.

Kneeling between his legs, she couldn’t resist planting one last wet kiss on the tip of his cock with a giggle before carefully pushing it back inside his pants and zipping them up, solely just in case any of her turtle friends decided to visit while she slept, the last thing she wanted was for them to figure out what liberties she had taken with their captive while she was alone with him.

After confirming that both his pouch belt and blade were entirely out of his reach and the ropes around his wrists were as sturdy as ever, she picked up the laptop from the table and stepped over to the door. Her finger rested on the light switch next to it, but before flicking it, she threw another glance at the ninja on the floor, and a small playful giggle left her upon seeing his intense gaze fixed on her, while his chest rose and dropped with slowing breaths.

“Night then.” She said jokingly, and her finger flipped the switch, turning the room pitch dark. After locking the door behind her, she returned to her bedroom and placed the laptop on her desk, but paused upon approaching her double bed.

She didn’t feel like changing into any sleep wear, nor taking her clothes off, but her wet panties were mildly uncomfortable and distracting, so she slipped out of them, leaving them on the floor, then allowed her body to drop on the bed and lazily covered her lower half with the white sheet. Keeping her mind away from the bound ninja in the next room in order to keep her own hands from wandering proved a lot more difficult than she anticipated, to the point that she soon gave in to her urges, partly so that she could fall asleep with more ease.

* * *

In the guest bedroom, the Elite patiently waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps in the next room, nor her moans that made his cock even more painfully stiff, especially so when he considered that she was playing with herself while thinking of him. Once his eyes had quickly adjusted to the darkness and no further sounds could be heard in the house, he bent his wrist downwards and lightly hit the side of his gauntlet against the frame of the bed, which allowed for a thin but long blade to slide out of the hidden groove where the wrist plate met the forearm armor. It dropped to the floor quietly, and he picked it up with some difficulty due to the tight restraints. With patience, he cut into the rope strings one by one until his right hand was free, which allowed him to sever the restraints around his other wrist with much more ease.

After standing up and placing the blade back into its hidden chamber, he grabbed his pouch belt and buckled it around his waist, ignoring the tight tent his pants still formed. Attempting to open the door confirmed that it was locked, so he reached into one pouch for some lock picks, which he quietly used on the lock until the door could be creaked open. Before leaving, he took his double blade from the desk, and walked out of the room.

Despite his size, not a sound could be heard as he stepped down the hallway, stopping in front of the next door. The fact that his captor hadn’t locked it made his job easier, he silently allowed himself inside, then forced one end of his blade against the wooden floor, and the other against the door knob, jamming it tightly shut.

Walking towards the bed more casually, he saw Katherine laying on it, still sleeping soundly on her back, as a white sheet covered her lower body. Intending for her to wake up soon anyway, he tossed the sheet onto the floor, his gaze lingering on the still wet spot between her legs as he grabbed her foot in an attempt to pull her legs apart.

It was enough to bring her out of her light sleep, enough to become aware of the movement, which, at first, she assumed was merely a dream, yet moments later when she began noticing how real it seemed, some alarm bells began ringing, even through the brain fog of sleep. With some difficulty, her heavy eyelids lifted with a puzzled frown, she blinked a few times, but it wasn’t long until her eyes, adjusted to the darkness, had caught the terrifying sight of the ninja that was supposed to be bound in the next room, his hand gripped around her ankle, pulling her legs open.

As if on reflex, she instantly landed a kick on his chest with her other leg and a sharp panicked scream left her, it was enough to loosen his grip and push him back slightly, and she immediately took the opportunity to crawl out of the bed, towards the door. Her heart’s heavy thumping accelerated further upon noticing the double blade jammed between the floor and the door knob, on which she still frantically twisted and pulled on to no avail.

“Shit!” she shouted to herself, failing to contain her panic, and after finally giving up on her futile attempts to open the jammed door, she slowly turned around, only to see the Elite sitting on the end of her bed, facing her, leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee, while his other arm and shoulder were covered by his torn crimson cape. With a trembling hand, Katherine reached for the light switch on the wall, trying to ignore the way he intently watched her with red eyes that nearly glowed in the darkness, the darkness which was lifted once she flipped the switch.

“Please..” she made a semi-successful attempt to keep her voice steady and blinked a few times at the bright light “Please don’t kill me, I-I am _so_ sorry, I truly am, I shouldn’t have..” her eyes briefly turned towards the blade blocking the door and she swallowed “I made a terrible mistake.” Once she spoke those words, she could notice his brows furrow, which only increased her dread “T-the window isn’t locked, though, you could leave right now! Yeah, please, just..”

She gave him a pleading look as her eyes shifted between him and the large window on the side of the room, but her apprehension grew further when in response, he only leaned back, enough for her to notice the still tight tent in his pants. Her eyes widened in confusion, followed by her jaw slightly dropping in realization, she began shaking her head and wanted to speak up, but he did so before her

“Unfinished business.”

His words were enough to make her knees weaken in understanding, even more so when he raised a hand towards her and gestured her to approach, she only shook her head harder and lifted her arms in front of her defensively before raising her voice

“O-oh no! No-no-no, please, I said I’m sorry, I really am, I shouldn’t have done that, plea-“ her pleading was abruptly interrupted when he suddenly stood up and began taking large steps towards her, making her heart skip a beat, before she immediately turned back to the door. Knowing she only had moments to work with, she grabbed onto the handle of the double blade jamming the door shut and pulled with all her might, barely managing to budge the weapon, until she was suddenly grabbed from the back by the hair and collar of her shirt.

Forced to release the weapon, she shifted her focus into kicking back and squirming as best she could as he turned her around and pushed her towards the bed. A short scream left her when she was suddenly shoved onto the mattress and she landed on her face, but from the corner of her eye, she managed to notice a part of her phone sticking out from under the pillow. Knowing that if she attempted to grab it then, he would surely notice and toss it out of reach, she made an effort to suppress her instinct to grab it and call her turtle friends, although her dread doubled once she felt his heavy weight on the mattress, kneeling behind her just as she began sitting up, and even more so when he pulled her up by the hair, close enough to lean down and speak next to her ear

“Not so adventurous now.”

His comment, in an almost mocking tone, made Katherine bite her lip in regret so tightly she almost drew blood, she suppressed a frightful sob before speaking weakly

“Please don’t kill me..”

At this, the Elite seemed to pause briefly, and his grip loosened ever-so-slightly

“No…” his simple answer made her eyes widen in surprise, confusion, and some hope, followed by a small sense of relief upon hearing the rest of it “Too easy.”

Only after feeling herself relax did she realize how tense with fear her muscles had been, a deeper exhale left her, but her slight sense of relief was rudely washed away in an instant when he removed his hand from her hair, only to place it over her breast and squeeze roughly, while his other hand grabbed her shirt and pulled it open, tearing the buttons from the material.

A yelp of surprise escaped her, and she immediately protested, her hand gripped his wrist and made a fruitless effort to push it away, and her panic rose further as during her squirm, she accidentally backed up too much, briefly pushing her rear into his crotch, feeling the oversized rigid shaft under his pants poke at her intrusively. Without warning, he suddenly pushed her into the mattress, landing on her face again with a small squeal.

For a few moments, she mentally scanned her room for anything she could reach and use as a weapon, while a painfully truthful part of her mind continued scolding her for her previous actions, unable to remove the blame from herself for provoking him as she did in the first place. To her chagrin, the regretful voice wasn’t alone, it was accompanied by a smaller, even more frustrating reminder

_Careful what you wish for? Oh, fuck y-_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feeling of his large warm hands gripping her hips and pulling them up, placing her in a kneeling position while her face remained on the mattress as her breath shallowed and quickened with fright, knowing full well what he was about to do, yet for reasons she was unsure of, felt hesitant to move. When he briefly removed one of his hands, again, she could guess what he was doing, but her bizarre curiosity was only cut off when she suddenly felt the rounded end of his cock rub over her clit, moistening as it slid between her wet folds, before beginning to push at her entrance.

It was more than enough to spring her into action, almost reflexively, she bent her leg close to herself, only so she could then kick back, as high as she could muster. With more luck than skill and thanks to his hands being busy, she managed to land a hit onto his face, knocking him back just enough to create a brief distraction in which she jumped out of bed as if it was on fire. As she frantically stood up, she grabbed her phone from under the pillow on the way and dashed towards the closed window.

The Elite behind her was in no haste, he watched her slide the window open, then walked up behind her and grabbed her leg as she attempted to climb out, shoving her back onto the soft carpet on the floor. Katherine landed on all fours with a whine, but then noticed her phone dropped from her hand and slid a few feet away, so without a moment wasted, she crawled towards it as fast as she could.

Less than a foot away from the device, her body froze in place when he casually stepped in front of her, she could only see his legs from the knees down, and she could only watch as he placed his foot over her phone, only to push the device across the floor, sending it sliding into the corner of the room. With her vision partially obstructed by her hanging hair, she couldn’t see nor hear him crouching down and kneeling in front of her, until she suddenly felt his hand grab her hair and turn her head up, then she could clearly see his stiff cock staring her in the face, inches away.

Katherine’s jaw dropped with some surprise and fear, she looked up at him to give a pleading look, but he only cocked his head to the side at her, almost mockingly, before speaking

“What are you waiting for? You were so eager, just then.”

A short nervous laughter left her “W-well, the circumstances were quite differ-“

Her words were rudely interrupted when, without warning, he pulled her head closer, filling her mouth with his cock. Immediately, she protested, placing her hands on his thighs and pushing herself back as best she could, although it wasn’t long until she realized his grip on her hair was far too tight for her to loosen. Upon feeling his shaft slide deeper, she couldn’t help her panic from rising somewhat, but to her relief, he stopped pushing before triggering her gag reflex, instead, he began a slow thrusting pace, not exiting past her lips while going as deep as she could handle.

Her hands gripped on the thin material of his pants, gradually becoming aware of the heat in her cheeks, while a mixture of emotions swam through her head, from fear, to frustration, to embarrassment the like of she’d never felt before. She made an effort to ignore the scolding thoughts and regret going through her mind, and then even more so when she considered the option of giving in. At that, a sound escaped her that she shamefully had to admit sounded more like a moan than a whine, although it was muffled by the throbbing cock firmly sliding in and out of her mouth regardless.

Feeling physically uncomfortable on top of all, she considered placing her hands on the floor for support, but for reasons she didn’t even pay any mind to, she kept her hands pressed against his thighs, gripping on the material of his pants for more support.

When she began feeling a particular sensation between her legs, however, she moved one hand towards the spot, and when she slid a finger between her folds, the heat in her cheeks rose further upon noticing how wet she was. She tried telling herself it was from her own previous business before she went to sleep, but the lie to herself hadn’t worked, and she reluctantly admitted that the option of beginning to willingly participate was growing increasingly appealing.

_Are you.. out of your mind.. these guys.._

Katherine interrupted her own rational mind, her eyes rolled back briefly, her arousal making her stubbornly unwilling to continue the train of thoughts insisting that her urge was anything but a good idea. When she craned her neck up and slightly to the side, the sight of his red eyes staring down at her made her briefly shut her eyes in embarrassment, but her gaze only slid onto his sculpted chest, rising and dropping with shallowing breaths, then further lower along his abs, until she glanced at the shaft driving past her tongue, in and out of her mouth, wet and slippery with her saliva.

She paid no attention to how inappropriate her urge to smirk was, which only remained an urge, due to the fact that her mouth and lips were stretched too wide to form any expression. Before she even fully realized what she was doing, her hand slid between her legs and her finger began clumsily rubbing her increasingly sensitive clit while her other hand gripped onto the waist of his pants for support, slightly swaying back and forth with each thrust of his hips.

Two of her fingers managed to slip inside her with relative ease thanks to her slickness, allowing her to slide them in and out, although due to the position she was stuck in, she couldn’t reach too far in, and a moan of both frustration and satisfaction escaped her, the muffled noise sending a wave of vibration through his cock. The shameful and deeply inappropriate thought crossed her mind of how arousing the sound of his own low groan was to her, followed by the thought of how she would ever be able to explain what had happened to her friends, which she immediately pushed away. Once she allowed her mind, drunken with arousal, to return to the present moment, she was rather suddenly struck with the realization of how empty her pussy felt, her own two fingers unable to satisfy the lacking sensation.

Soon, she was hit by another realization, she could no longer seem to feel the tight grip of his hand on her hair, holding her head in place as he thrusted, while her hand holding onto the waist of his pants was barely swaying back and forth anymore. Somewhat confused, she craned her neck to look up, and a frown began slowly growing on her face upon noticing that not only was his hand out of her hair, resting by his side while his other sat on his hip, but he was also barely thrusting anymore. It was mostly her, bobbing her head back and forth as she was sucking on his cock with eagerness she had been entirely oblivious to, the understanding making her fingers limply slip out of her pussy as her eyes widened and she once again became aware of the heat in her cheeks.

Awkwardly slowly, she slid her lips along his shaft until it left her mouth entirely, and he made no effort to stop her from pushing herself back and falling onto her rear, either unwilling to cover herself or unaware of her partially open legs, giving him a clear view of her soaked entrance.

After throwing a quick look at his cock standing at attention while coated in her saliva, she made an effort to suppress the shame that the moral part of her was painfully aware of, and laughed nervously before tossing a glance at the open window behind her

“Oh.. well.. S-since you’re clearly not gonna leave with.. unfinished business.. Guess I don’t have much of a choice..” Katherine pushed herself to speak, but as soon as she hesitantly approached him again, she was surprised that he pushed her away in return. Before she could open her mouth to express her confusion, a yelp escaped her as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder of her torn open shirt and tossed her onto the bed.

Once she landed on her face, his intentions became clear to her, she attempted to crawl away, but his grip on her ankle quickly prevented any progress. She whined in protest and some pain when he roughly flipped her over on her back, then the alarms began ringing in her head again upon noticing he had kneeled on the mattress and started pulling her closer by her leg.

Almost on reflex, she brought her free leg back and kicked, which he effortlessly caught, grasping her ankle in his hand, pulling her closer until he took a firm grip of her hips. With her legs pushed to his sides, preventing her from pulling them back and kicking again, the grip of his large hands on her bare hips alarmed her further, she paid no attention to her torn shirt hanging open, exposing her breasts nearly entirely, she was much too focused on the sight of his cock frighteningly close between her legs.

Despite her apprehension of the incoming pain, she didn’t suppress a moan when he pressed his crotch against hers and began firmly rubbing the underside of his cock between her folds, further coating it in her slippery fluids. The throb she felt on his shaft against her heated nether lips reminded her of the feeling of emptiness inside herself, but she still shook her head quickly

“No-no-no! Shit, listen! Jesus, no, this is not what I was okay with, you have to find some huge bitch- I-I mean lady, the same size as y-ah!” a yelp escaped her as she suddenly felt his large rounded tip slide between her folds before starting to press at her entrance.

Finally accepting the fact that he had no intention to change his mind, she hesitantly told herself that the best thing she could do was relax in order to diminish the pain as much as she could. Making an effort to do so, she took a deep breath and exhaled, followed by a sharp inhale as she felt his hands slightly squeeze tighter on her hips while the head of his cock slowly slid inside her, helped more than a little by how slick with her juices it was, as well as, whether she liked it or not, how aroused she was.

Her teeth grit and her eyes shut tightly, not surprised by the fact that he didn’t stop pushing despite her obvious discomfort, but again, she reminded herself to relax as best she could while the feeling of his shaft overstretching her walls as it burrowed its way to the bottom of her pussy continued, inducing an unpleasant stinging sensation.

When the man lost patience, however, he didn’t hesitate to give a sudden forceful thrust, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, pulling them closer against his in one swift harsh motion. It was more than enough to rip a short but pained scream out of Katherine, she didn’t feel as safe as she thought she could be by just letting him do whatever he wanted then leave. On the bright side, at the very least, she could tell the most painful part of the intrusion was over once she felt his large head push against the bottom of her pussy, as well as the sensitive spot there that amplified the already nearly overwhelming feeling of fullness.

Despite feeling like she was running the risk of being split in two, the ninja didn’t seem fully content, as not all of his length yet fit inside her; without care, he gave another harsh thrust, to which Katherine responded almost instinctively with an attempted kick and a whine of discomfort. Catching her foot, he took the opportunity to part her legs widely, and the breath froze in her lungs when he then leaned down, looming over her, his masked face and red eyes inches above hers, yet also higher due to their height difference, looking down at her even while laying down.

A glance at his massive frame blocking the light above and his massive cock buried to the depths of her pussy almost made Katherine burst into a short bout of dry laughter, not so much with amusement, but with disbelief at what was happening, at what she had gotten herself into. Instead of inappropriately expressing her shock, another whine of discomfort left her when, with a gruff exhale and without a warning, he began sliding in and out of her.

The slow movements surprised her at first, expecting him to not bother holding back, until she realized it was more likely that he just couldn’t go too fast yet, simply due to the vice grip of her canal around his cock.

It didn’t stop him from trying, only after several shallow thrusts, she tensed up further as he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head, and hooked his other hand under her right knee, pulling her legs apart more widely. Adding to her discomfort was the fact that he put a lot of needless weight and force on her leg, pushing it into the mattress, but it was nothing compared to when he immediately began thrusting into her harder and faster, despite the slick yet protesting flesh hugging his shaft. Katherine grit her teeth hard in an attempt to not make noise, she reflexively tried to push him away before being stopped by the grip around her wrists.

Ever since he first forced his way inside her, as wet as she was, he was still too much for her to fit, but now, despite her fear, her flesh began to yield more and more. It allowed for his cock to slide in and out of her with less pain and more pleasure, pleasure whose signs she still tried to suppress. What she couldn’t suppress was the embarrassment brought from the realization that the sight above her played a part in her loosening up, the sight of the massive lethal ninja above her, one of the most dangerous enemies from the Foot clan, to both her and her turtle friends, eagerly driving his overly thick cock into her sopping cunt, her gaze lingering on the way his abs flexed with each thrust, as well as on the bulging biceps holding her down as he pushed to fuck her harder, lengthening each thrust and increasing his speed as little as her flesh allowed for the time being.

The thought crossed her mind how when she first looked at him with a mix of curiosity and underlying lust while he was tied down, she never would’ve expected to admire him again in circumstances like this; she didn’t even know how long she’d been staring or when she began moaning out loud, but she bit her lip and tried to silence herself with some degree of shame when she threw a glance up and realized he’d been looking down at the way her breasts bounced with each hard thrust.

Very soon, she could already feel the heat and tension building up at the base of her abdomen on the inside, at the same time feeling herself loosen up further, fact which he quickly noticed, as he released her wrists to raise her leg over his shoulder only to pump into her faster and harder after placing his hand right next to her head.

Despite having free movement of her arms, Katherine couldn’t bring herself to try to push him away, it crossed her mind for a moment more out of reflex before she dismissed the pointless, potentially even dangerous idea. She couldn’t be bothered to keep struggling to stay quiet either, allowing the moans and mewls and whispered approvals from between her lips to flow freely while her gaze kept dropping down to the satisfying sight of his cock soaked in her juices drilling between her nether lips.

Distracted by the delightfully stuffed feeling between her legs and the increasingly tight pressure at the base of her abdomen, she threw a brief glance to her right to see his large veiny hand propping him up as he drove into her, and before her rational mind had a say in it, the thought of wanting to suck on one or more of his thick fingers crossed her mind. Thought which was interrupted when, without warning, he suddenly stopped, the heat building up inside her beginning to diminish. A whine of protest left her, in turn interrupted as he firmly grabbed her hips, pulling them back towards his, as, unbeknownst to her, he had been pushing her along the bed as he fucked her.

A louder moan of content left her when he plunged back in fully, hitting the sweet spot at the bottom of her pussy again, her hands rose searchingly, so lost in pleasure that she could barely remember any inhibitions she previously had, despite the rare nagging thought from her rational mind, still trying to ring the alarms of how wrong the whole situation was.

With mild difficulty due to the way her body rocked with each thrust, pushing her into the mattress, she ran one hand up his arm, gripping onto his round solid bicep for some support, while her other hand traveled to his chest, her fingers sliding down his abs, enjoying the feeling as they contracted with each thrust into her. Traveling downwards, her fingertips grazed over a couple of scars, lighter in color than the rest of his tan skin, until they reached the sopping wet spot between her legs where his cock drilled into, accidentally brushing over her oversensitive clit, increasing the heat and pleasure in her loins further.

She could only get a feel of the thick vein running down the length of his shaft before she realized her orgasm was knocking at the door, her walls beginning to pulse and tighten around him.

“Yes-yes-yes, fuck-me-you-fuck-ing-bast-“ the words spilled out of her with each thrust that rocked her body, until what was left of her rational mind realized what she was saying and put the filters back on, replacing them with a long moan as she felt herself nearly coming undone, her climax encouraged by the frustratingly arousing sounds of the ninja’s own occasional grunt and deep breathing over her.

Her journey to the end was only briefly interrupted when he suddenly pushed her leg off his shoulder and over her other one, moved behind her on his side as he roughly pulled her to lay on her side as well, without pulling out of her, and immediately resuming pounding into her hard, making Katherine resume her moaning and nearly come undone.

She didn’t squeal when he tightly grabbed her breast with his other hand, as her climax hit her within the next moment, with what uncoordinated muscle control she had left as the blast of ecstasy erupted through her body, cramping and trembling her legs, she managed to press her hand against her mouth to muffle some of her scream and the following moans and whines. Since he refused to stop pumping into her until he was finished as well, the sensation of her battered, oversensitive pussy continuing to be abused only heightened her orgasm and drove her over the edge, her hand squeezing on the closest thing she could grab, his own hand that was still groping her breast almost painfully tightly. She didn’t protest when he lifted her limp leg back over his own, and when the feeling of his cock twitching against her squeezing walls hit her, it was still arousing even as her orgasm was ending, yet not nearly as much as when she felt the ninja’s warm cum flood her already cramped hole, filling her up more with each irregular, increasingly slow thrust, to the point that some of it spilled out and slid down her leg.

Moments later, he pushed her leg down, it fell limply in front of her other, but he still didn’t pull out of her. As Katherine came down from the heights of pleasure, the heavy, gruff breathing of the ninja behind her began returning to its normal pace before hers did, but even so, her mind cleared more than enough to allow her to realize that she was laying there with the enemy’s dick buried in her after he got what he wanted.

The sense of fear quickly returned to the front of her mind, especially so when his hand landed on her waist, even if only to pull out of her. A small moan escaped her at the feeling of him sliding out, followed by a mild, unpleasant cold sensation of the air in the room once they were no longer connected. She didn’t move when he sat up and placed his tool back in his pants, and when he hopped off the bed, approached the door and removed his double bladed weapon from between it and the floor in one forceful motion, Katherine felt herself unable to move altogether even if she wanted to. Her body froze in fear that she tried her best not to display, which proved increasingly difficult as he began walking back in her general direction, yet with an oddly casual gait.

She didn’t trust it, if anything, she could’ve guessed he was playing with her, teasing her before inflicting a lot of pain on her, or worse, for trying to keep him captive.

With each one of his steps closer, she felt her heart thumping increasingly hard against her chest and found it difficult to draw breath, and once he was next to her on the bed, blade in hand, she dared a glance up, into his solid red eyes, where the next moments felt painfully long, her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest.

Until he reached next to her, picked up his hat, placed it on his head, then stepped to the window.

Katherine’s eyes widened with surprised but also relief, with each step away from her, she found herself able to breathe with more ease again, and her heart didn’t feel on the verge of bursting anymore.

When he hopped on the edge of the window of the flat, she quickly twisted towards it, and before he hopped off, she blurted the words out

“Will you be back?” the next moment, she wished she hadn’t spoken them, especially when he slowly turned around and aimed his piercing red eyes at her. She would’ve been more comfortable with the reason behind her question being simply her safety, at the time, she didn’t want to consider other reasons.

“Play with fire again, I will find you.” His tone took Katherine off guard, she couldn’t be sure if he sounded threatening, or suggestive, or even playful or teasing.

For only a moment she looked towards the corner of the room where her phone was, and when she looked back at the window, she found herself alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda insecure about my writing, especially smut, especially since English isn't my first language, so all feedback is much appreciated, thanks!~


End file.
